cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Ritorno al futuro
Ritorno al futuro (Back to the Future) è un film del 1985 diretto da Robert Zemeckis ed interpretato da Michael J. Fox e Christopher Lloyd. Primo episodio della trilogia omonima, è considerato un'icona del cinema degli anni ottanta e ha riscosso un enorme successo a livello internazionale. La pellicola ha ricevuto il premio Oscar al miglior montaggio sonoro. Nel 2007 è stato scelto per la preservazione nel National Film Registry della Biblioteca del Congresso degli Stati Uniti. In occasione del suo 25º anniversario, il 27 ottobre 2010 il film è stato riproposto per un solo giorno nelle sale cinematografiche italiane . Trama Hill Valley, California. La storia ha inizio il 25 ottobre 1985. Marty McFly è uno studente di liceo diciassettenne, che è solito frequentare un amico scienziato di nome "Doc" Emmett Brown. Studente poco disciplinato, spesso ritardatario, è fidanzato con una sua compagna di scuola e coetanea di nome Jennifer Parker. Si diletta a suonare con una rock band, con scarse fortune, senza neanche vincere il provino per suonare al ballo della scuola. In famiglia, suo padre George è continuamente succube del suo capoufficio Biff Tannen, e Marty non si dà pace della piatta esistenza dei suoi genitori e dei suoi due fratelli. Marty raggiunge Doc a un appuntamento: dovrà riprendere un esperimento dello scienziato, che consiste nell'inviare nel futuro il suo cane Einstein grazie ad un'auto DeLorean trasformata in macchina del tempo. L'esperimento riesce, ma subito dopo i due vengono raggiunti da un gruppo di terroristi libici ai quali Doc aveva rubato del plutonio, componente necessario per raggiungere 1.21 gigawatt di potenza che, unito alla velocità dell'auto di 88 miglia orarie, permette il viaggio nel tempo. I criminali uccidono Doc, e Marty fugge in auto, ma toccando i dispositivi sul cruscotto attiva per errore il "flusso canalizzatore" della macchina, e si ritrova catapultato indietro nel tempo, il 5 novembre 1955. Marty visita così la Hill Valley di trent'anni prima, e cerca il giovane Doc per farsi aiutare a tornare indietro nella sua epoca. Prima però incontra anche la versione giovane di suo padre, e nel seguirlo con curiosità, finisce con l'intromettersi nel suo passato, fino a sostituirsi a lui e incontrare la madre, che inizia a infatuarsi dello stesso Marty nella stessa maniera con cui fece di George, da lei soccorso a casa sua a seguito di un investimento. Successivamente Marty trova Doc, il quale, superata ogni incredulità, tenta di aiutarlo. Il Doc di trent'anni prima aveva appena trovato l'ispirazione che lo avrebbe poi condotto alla sua invenzione di trent'anni dopo: l'unica speranza per Marty di tornare a casa lo costringe ad attendere una settimana, in quanto è a conoscenza che un fulmine colpirà l'orologio del municipio nella sera di sabato (orologio divenuto poi monumento locale) e produrrà la scarica elettrica di 1.21 gigawatt, necessaria per attivare il viaggio nel tempo. Nel frattempo Doc sconsiglia Marty ad avere contatti con questo passato, per non rischiare di alterare il futuro: ma è già tardi. Marty rivela a Doc dell'incontro con sua madre, e della sua inopinata sostituzione, che ha allontanato l'incontro dei suoi genitori, i quali rischiano di non sposarsi e di non mettere più al mondo i loro figli. Il ragazzo cerca dunque di porvi rimedio, ma non senza difficoltà, in quanto il giovane George è decisamente impacciato e non ha il coraggio di fare il primo passo per invitare Lorraine, che invece ha occhi solo per Marty. Facendo amicizia con George e esortandolo in ogni modo a invitare Lorraine al ballo, nella sera in cui i due si misero insieme, organizzano il piano: Marty si deve appartare con Lorraine in macchina, e George deve intervenire coraggiosamente per impedirglielo con una piazzata di gelosia che Lorraine non potrà non apprezzare, come a scongiurare presunte molestie. Ma Biff, che nel frattempo aveva conosciuto Marty e con cui aveva già litigato, s'intromette, essendo anche lui invaghito di Lorraine, e caccia via Marty dalla macchina, al punto da prendere il suo posto e tentando di molestare veramente la ragazza. George, superato lo stupore di trovarsi davanti proprio Biff, di cui era già succube a scuola, trova alla fine la forza di opporglisi, atterrandolo con un pugno e salvando Lorraine da ogni pericolo. I due così si recano al ballo insieme, dove Marty, nonostante altre peripezie, può constatare con certezza che i suoi genitori si sono innamorati e che quindi la sua nascita non è più in pericolo. Marty scappa dunque sul luogo dove alle 10.04 il fulmine cadrà, e dove Doc sta già lavorando. Prima di partire consegna una lettera in cui svela la morte dello scienziato per mano dei libici, ma Doc è refrattario a conoscere dettagli sul futuro, e si rifiuta di leggerla. Seppure con fatica, Marty torna al suo presente, ma impostando il timer 10 minuti prima della sua fuga iniziale, per impedire l'uccisione di Doc da parte dei terroristi. Arriva ormai tardi, dopo avere visto sè stesso volare via nel tempo. Doc però si rialza, in quanto è protetto da un giubbotto antiproiettile, e rivela a Marty che alla fine aveva letto la lettera. Ma, quando la mattina dopo incontra i suoi familiari, Marty scopre con sorpresa che la nuova modalità con la quale i suoi genitori si sono innamorati, ha cambiato radicalmente la loro vita. Il padre è un uomo piacente, disinvolto, ed è scrittore di successo, Lorraine è in forma smagliante, suo fratello e sua sorella hanno una brillante carriera. Biff Tannen non è più il capoufficio di George ma ora lavora in un autolavaggio. La storia s'interrompe con l'arrivo di Doc che esorta Marty e Jennifer a fare con urgenza un nuovo viaggio con lui sulla macchina del tempo, stavolta però verso il 2015. Produzione Sceneggiatura In una delle prime stesure della sceneggiatura la macchina del tempo era un frigorifero nel quale rinchiudersi per effettuare il salto temporale: Steven Spielberg, produttore esecutivo della trilogia, cambiò lo script perché temeva che i bambini avrebbero iniziato a chiudersi dentro i frigoriferi per imitare il protagonista. Sid Sheinburg, presidente della Universal Pictures, pretese che nella sceneggiatura l'animale domestico di Doc, lo scimpanzé Chimp, fosse sostituito dal cane Einstein, affermando che «nessun film con una scimmia ha mai funzionato al botteghino!». Cast Per il ruolo di Marty furono considerati anche C. Thomas Howell, Corey Hart ed Eric Stoltz, che fu licenziato dopo 6 settimane di riprese; Zemeckis affermò che Stoltz (fisicamente molto simile a Michael J. Fox) aveva la stoffa per recitare nel film, ma mancava di quell'ironia che il regista andava cercando. Nella scena dei libici all'inseguimento di Marty si sono potute riutilizzare alcune sequenze in precedenza girate da Stoltz, non riconoscibile in inquadrature distanti e molto dinamiche. Claudia Wells, l'attrice che interpretò Jennifer Parker (la fidanzata di Marty), dopo che alla madre fu diagnosticato un tumore, decise di non partecipare più ai successivi sequel. Nel 1989 fu sostituita da Elizabeth Shue, già famosa per aver interpretato, nel 1984, la ragazza di Daniel Larusso, protagonista di Karate Kid - Per vincere domani. All'inizio del film quando Marty si dirige a scuola in skateboard, si fa trainare da una macchina, ed alla guida c'è Kevin Pike, supervisore degli effetti speciali del film. All'audizione musicale Marty viene bocciato, ed il professore è Huey Lewis, leader del gruppo Huey Lewis & The News, autore di 2 brani inclusi nella colonna sonora: Back In Time e The Power Of Love. Location Il film è stato quasi interamente girato nei sobborghi di Los Angeles, e in parte in studio; più precisamente: * Casa di Marty: 9303 Roslyndale Ave, Arleta, Los Angeles (CA) * Casa di George Mcfly (1955): 1711 Bushnell Avenue, South Pasadena (CA) * Casa di Lorraine Baines (1955): 1727 Bushnell Avenue, South Pasadena (CA) * Torre dell'Orologio e piazza di Hill Valley (1985 & 1955): Universal Studios, Universal City (CA) * Twin Pines/Lone Pine Mall: Puente Hills Mall, incrocio Azusa Blvd-Colima Rd, City of Industry (CA) * Hill Valley High School: Whittier Union High School, 12417 Philadelphia St, Whittier (CA) * Audizione "Battle of the Bands": McCambridge Park Recreation Center, 1515 Glenoaks Blvd, Burbank (CA) * Ballo "Incanto sotto il Mare": palestra della Hollywood United Methodist Church, 6817 Franklin Avenue, Hollywood (CA) * Linea di partenza (1955): Griffith Park, North Vermont Ave, Los Angeles (CA) * Maniero di Doc (1955): Gamble House, 4 Westmoreland Place, Pasadena (CA); il portone di entrata e gli interni nel film sono invece stati girati nella Blacker-Hill House, 1777 Hillcrest ave, Pasadena (CA) * Lyon Estates (1955): Union 76 oil field, Cucamonga Ave, Chino (CA) * Lyon Estates (1985): incrocio tra Kagel Canyon St e Sandusky Ave, Arleta, Los Angeles (CA) * Casa di Doc (1985) & Burger King: 545 North Victory Blvd, Burbank (CA) * Fattoria del vecchio Peabody (1955) Pines Ranch: Golden Oak Ranch, 19802 Placerita Canyon Rd, Newhall (CA) * Pozzo dei desideri (1985) di Marty col fratello e la sorella: sotto il grande salice piangente nel giardino dell'Amblin Entertainment, Amblin dr, Universal Studios, Universal City (CA) * Il set utilizzato per la strada principale di Hill Valley è lo stesso usato per la cittadina di Kingston Falls del film Gremlins, prodotto l'anno prima da Steven Spielberg. Colonna sonora Brani Nel 1985 MCA Records ha lanciato sul mercato un album di 10 brani, che in ordine sparso spaziano da Time Bomb Town di Lindsey Buckingham ad Heaven is One Step Away di Eric Clapton, passando per i 2 brani strumentali Back to the Future e Back to the Future Overture, diretti da Alan Silvestri con The Outatime Orchestra. Nella colonna sonora spiccano 2 brani di Huey Lewis & The News: The Power of Love, presente più volte all'inizio del film, e Back in Time, quest'ultimo usato anche nei titoli di coda. Inoltre, nei primi minuti del film, il cantante Huey Lewis fa un fugace cameo, nel ruolo del professore che sceglie i gruppi che suoneranno alla festa della scuola. Ironicamente, il professore boccia l'audizione di Marty, che gli propone proprio una versione rock strumentale, di The Power of Love. La seconda parte dell'album lascia spazio anche a Mr. Sandman (cantato dai The Four Aces) e The Wallflower (Dance with Me Henry), cantato da Etta James, e che coincide con la seconda parte del film, ambientata negli anni cinquanta (The Wallflower è udibile nella scena in cui George McFly, appena entrato nella caffetteria, cerca di far colpo su Lorraine). Nella colonna sonora sono presenti anche Night Train ed Earth Angel, che nel film sono parte integrante della serata del ballo "Incanto sotto il mare", e vengono attribuiti a Marvin Berry and the Starlighters. In chiusura dell'album Johnny B. Goode viene riproposta da Marty McFly with the Starlighters. Per quanto possa sembrare realistico, non è Fox a suonare la canzone nel ballo di fine anno, bensì è un brano registrato. Tuttavia, Michael si è fatto affiancare da un noto chitarrista dell'epoca, in modo da mimare esattamente tutti i movimenti da compiere con la chitarra. Nei contenuti speciali dell'edizione Blu-ray Disc si intuisce che il suo istruttore altri non sarebbe che il chitarrista che affianca Michael nel provino effettuato presso il suo liceo per suonare alla festa di fine anno: si tratta del chitarrista Paul Hanson, come affermato da lui stesso nel suo profilo MySpace . Tre brani eseguiti nel film non sono presenti nell'album: essi sono The Ballad of Davy Crockett (eseguito da Fess Parker), Pledging My Love (eseguito da Johnny Ace) e Mr. Sandman (eseguito dai The Four Aces). Quest'ultimo è stato usato sia nel primo che nel secondo film, sempre quando Marty entra nella Hill Valley del 1955, quasi a rimarcare il salto temporale con l'evidente cambio di genere e stile musicale. Musica orchestrale La musica orchestrale (Score) è stata composta ed eseguita da Alan Silvestri e rilasciata ufficialmente nella sua completezza solo il 12 marzo 2009, quando Intrada Records ha pubblicato la "Intrada Special Collection" (volume 116), un'edizione a tiratura limitata di 39 tracce in 2 CD. Il primo contiene i brani definitivi inseriti nel film, il secondo contiene The Creation Of A Classic... Alternate Early Sessions, ossia la versione iniziale di alcuni di essi, prima che venissero riadattati al montaggio definitivo. Prima di tale edizione si sono avute solo pubblicazioni parziali o non ufficiali, tra cui: * Back To The Future - THE SCORE, nel 1998, edizione bootleg denominata "Delorean 85.5591", 17 tracce * The Back To The Future Trilogy, nel 1999, da Varèse Sarabande, 8 tracce su 20 Edizione italiana Nella versione in italiano del film, i protagonisti Marty McFly (Fox) e "Doc" Emmett L. Brown (Lloyd) sono doppiati rispettivamente da Teo Bellia e Ferruccio Amendola. In fase di adattamento dei dialoghi, sono stati effettuati alcuni cambiamenti di testo, tra cui: * Nella versione orginale Marty chiede al barista una «Pepsi 'free», contrazione di "Sugarfree", ossia senza zucchero, che l'uomo interpreta come una "Pepsi gratis" e la quale risposta scontata è che in quel locale non si faccia credito. In quella italiana la bevanda richiesta è una «Pepsi senza», non ancora introdotta in commercio e la quale risposta ironica è che, se Marty vuole una bibita senza pagare, se la può scordare. * Vedendo il padre spiare le finestre, Marty esclama «È un guardone», in originale «He's a Peeping Tom!», un comune modo per indicare i guardoni che come Peeping Tom di Lady Godiva, spiano di nascosto le donne svestite. * Lorraine crede che Marty si chiami Levi Strauss dal nome sugli slip del ragazzo, che nella versione originale è Calvin Klein, marchio non ancora noto in Europa negli anni ottanta; nella versione francese, ad esempio, diventa Pierre Cardin. * Marty non sopporta di essere chiamato «fifone», in realtà veniva additato come «chicken», ovvero "pollo". Questo termine ha la stessa accezione che in italiano si ha con l'offesa "coniglio". Quindi la traduzione è pressoché corretta. * Udendo che il futuro presidente degli Stati Uniti d'America sia Ronald Reagan, l'incredulo Doc Brown domanda se altri attori coprano cariche istituzionali di primissimo piano quali Jerry Lewis vicepresidente, Marilyn Monroe come first lady e John Wayne come ministro della guerra; in originale i nomi erano Jane Wyman (prima moglie di Reagan) come first lady e, come segretario al Tesoro, Jack Benny, attore famoso in patria per aver dato vita a un personaggio molto avaro. * Doc esclama spesso «Great Scott!», adattato come «Bontà Divina!» in questo capitolo, e «Grande Giove!» nel secondo e nel terzo capitolo. Riconoscimenti * 1985 - Mostra Internazionale d'Arte Cinematografica ** Young Venice Award - Special Mention a Robert Zemeckis * 1985 - Saturn Award ** Miglior attore a Michael J. Fox ** Miglior film di fantascienza ** Migliori effetti speciali a Kevin Pike * 1986 - Premio Oscar ** Miglior montaggio sonoro a Charles L. Campbell e Robert Rutledge * 1986 - Premio Hugo ** Migliore rappresentazione drammatica * 1986 - People's Choice Awards ** Favorite Motion Picture * 1986 - Young Artist Awards ** Best Family Motion Picture - Adventure * 1986 - David di Donatello ** Migliore sceneggiatura straniera a Bob Gale e Robert Zemeckis ** Miglior produttore straniero a Steven Spielberg * 1986 - Golden Screen ** Premio al distributore a United International Pictures * 1987 - Awards of the Japanese Academy ** Miglior film in lingua straniera * 2003 - DVD Exclusive Awards ** Best Special Edition of the Year - Classic Movie per Ritorno al futuro (trilogia) Citazioni e riferimenti Citazioni della saga * Quando Marty all'inizio del film va all'appuntamento di Doc, il luogo dell'incontro è il parcheggio del "Twin Pines Mall" ("Centro commerciale dei pini gemelli"), dai due pini che contraddistinguevano il posto nel passato. Quando arriva nel 1955 e finisce nel fienile che sorgeva al posto del "Twin Pines Mall", mentre sta scappando abbatte uno dei due pini: di conseguenza, al suo ritorno nel 1985 il parcheggio dove si incontra per l'esperimento è diventato "Lone Pine Mall" ("Centro commerciale del pino solitario"). * Einstein, il cane di Doc, rientra dal "primo esperimento di viaggio temporale" esattamente alle 01:21 del mattino. Coincidenza vuole che la DeLorean richieda esattamente 1,21 gigawatt di elettricità per viaggiare nel tempo. * Quando Marty, travestito da Dart Fener, visita suo padre per costringerlo ad uscire con Lorraine, l'orologio posto sul comodino accanto al letto segna le 1:21, come gli 1,21 gigawatt necessari per far viaggiare la DeLorean. * Quando Marty ritorna nel 1985 si rivolge al vagabondo sulla panchina chiamandolo "Red". Nel 1955, "Red" era il sindaco candidato alla rielezione che vediamo in una delle prime immagini della città. Citazioni di altre opere * All'inizio del film si vede una carrellata sugli orologi nel laboratorio di "Doc" Brown. Uno di questi orologi ha un pupazzetto di un uomo aggrappato ad una delle lancette: si tratta di un evidente tributo al noto film muto del 1923 Preferisco l'ascensore, di Harold Lloyd; inoltre è anche un'anticipazione di una delle scene finali del film stesso, in cui Doc rimane appeso alle lancette della torre dell'orologio. * Doc dà al suo cane nomi di grandi scienziati del passato: Copernico nel 1955, Einstein nel 1985. Il nome dello stesso Doc deriva dalla parola "time" ("tempo") letta al contrario e pronunciata per sillabe ("em-it" in inglese). Allo stesso modo la lettera "L" (iniziale del secondo nome) starebbe per "Lathrop": "Portal" ("portale") letto al contrario. * Per la costruzione del personaggio di Doc, Christopher Lloyd ha affermato di essersi basato su Albert Einstein e sulla gestualità del direttore d'orchestra Leopold Stokowski.Robert Zemeckis and Bob Gale Q&A, Back to the Future DVD, recorded at the University of Southern California * L'amplificatore nel laboratorio di Doc, che Marty accende all'inizio, è etichettato come un "CRM-114". È un omaggio a Il Dottor Stranamore (è il nome del decodificatore usato dall'equipaggio del B-52) e a 2001: Odissea nello spazio (il numero di serie del Jupiter Explorer), diretti entrambi da Stanley Kubrick. * La campana della torre dell'orologio del 1955 è identica alla campana del film L'uomo che visse nel futuro del 1960, basato sul romanzo La macchina del tempo di H. G. Wells. * Il viale in cui Marty viene investito dalla macchina di suo nonno è lo stesso che il Marty protagonista di Voglia di vincere (interpretato sempre da Michael J. Fox) percorre insieme a Boof. * Quando Marty si intrufola in casa del padre, nel 1955, per costringerlo ad andare al ballo, lo spaventa travestendosi da alieno e mettendogli nelle orecchie le cuffie del walkman e sparandogli nelle orecchie un pezzo dei Van Halen. Quando George si sveglia spaventato, Marty si presenta come Darth Vader (non "Fener" come nell'edizione italiana di Guerre Stellari), del pianeta Vulcano, chiaro omaggio di Zemeckis a George Lucas, suo amico e collega, oltre che ai vulcaniani di Star Trek. * Nella scena in cui Marty, nel 1955, suona con largo anticipo un pezzo "classico" del rock and roll (Johnny B. Goode di Chuck Berry, canzone pubblicata nel 1958, ma scritta appunto nel 1955), imita alcuni dei più celebri musicisti rock dei decenni successivi: roteando il braccio e calciando l'amplificatore come Pete Townshend dei The Who, distendendosi sul palco a gambe piegate (Duck Walk) come lo stesso Chuck Berry ed Angus Young degli AC/DC, scuotendo in testa la chitarra come Jimi Hendrix e praticando il tapping come Eddie Van Halen. Naturalmente queste tecniche, che spaziano dall'hard rock all'heavy metal, lasciano attonito il pubblico degli anni cinquanta. Un lapsus temporale a cui, prima di andarsene, Marty si riferisce: «Penso che non siate ancora pronti per questa musica... ma ai vostri figli piacerà!». * Sempre durante quel concerto, mentre Marty suona Johnny B. Goode, il musicista che si è ferito alla mano, Marvin Berry, telefona a suo cugino Chuck Berry e gli da l'ispirazione per la sua futura Johnny B. Goode, facendogli ascoltare il pezzo suonato da Marty. * La fattoria in cui Marty si va a schiantare durante il suo arrivo nel 1955, appartiene alla famiglia Peabody. Mr. Peabody è il protagonista di un cartoon inserito all'interno del "Rocky and Bullwinkle Show", il personaggio è un cane scienziato che viaggia nel tempo in compagnia di Sherman, il suo assistente bambino. Citazioni e parodie * Nel film L'ultimo boyscout, durante un inseguimento automobilistico, il co-protagonista Damon Wayans dice al protagonista Bruce Willis che è alla guida «Joe, se acceleri ancora un po' torniamo indietro nel tempo», riferendosi alla DeLorean del dottor Emmett Brown, che per viaggiare nel tempo deve superare le 88 miglia orarie. * Nel video della canzone Why Don't You Get a Job? dei Offspring, la band passa nella piazza della torre dell'orologio del film. * In Donnie Darko il protagonista (Jake Gyllenhaal) fa riferimento proprio a Ritorno al futuro mentre discute della possibilità dei viaggi temporali con il suo professore di fisica. * Nel film animato Chicken Little - Amici per le penne si può osservare un edificio nella piazza principale della cittadina che ha una grande somiglianza con il tribunale di Hill Valley, e nella sequenza in cui c'è l'attacco alieno l'orologio di questo edificio segna proprio le ore 10:04, come nel film originale. * Durante il 12º episodio (La rivelazione) della quinta stagione della serie televisiva Smallville, Clark Kent compie un viaggio nel tempo, ed al suo ritorno la sua fedele amica Chloe Sullivan, ironicamente, gli domanda come sia andata l'esperienza esclamando «Ok McFly, vuoi cominciare dal Come o dal Perché?». * Il fumetto Tales from Space, posseduto dal figlio di Peabody e mostrato come "prova" che Marty è un'alieno e la DeLorean è la sua nave spaziale, con tanto di apertura ad ali di gabbiano, è stato appositamente creato per il film Ritorno al futuro, ed è mostrato nel 6º episodio della prima stagione di Heroes come uno dei fumetti posseduti da Micah, uno dei personaggi principali della serie. * Nel 10º episodio della prima stagione della serie Heroes, Hiro Nakamura, capace di piegare lo spazio-tempo, esclama la celebre frase del Dr. Brown: «Grande Giove!», dopo essersi reso conto di essere incappato in un paradosso temporale, avendo appena parlato al telefono con il se stesso del passato. * Nell'episodio Lo show degli anni '90 de I Simpson viene ricordato un concerto, dove uno spettatore, sentendo la canzone che il gruppo di Homer sta suonando, telefona a "suo cugino" Kurt Cobain facendogli ascoltare la canzone Come as You Are, noto successo dei Nirvana, in una sequenza identica a quella del film in cui Marty McFly suona Johnny B. Goode. * In un episodio della quinta stagione della serie televisiva Lost, John Locke, alla domanda «Dove diavolo siamo?», risponde «La domanda giusta è: Quando diavolo siamo?». Sempre nella stessa stagione Hurley si controlla preoccupato la mano, e quando gli viene chiesto cosa lo preoccupa dice «Sto controllando se sto scomparendo»; dopodiché spiega di averlo visto in Ritorno al futuro. * Nel film Disney Aladdin, un inseguimento termina grazie ad un carro per il trasporto letame che si rovescia, proprio come in una scena di Ritorno al futuro ambientata nel 1955. * Nel film Disney Minuteman, i tre protagonisti (anche loro viaggiatori nel tempo) fondano un gruppo scolastico dal nome "Ritorno al futuro". * Nel videogioco Worms 4: Mayhem, nel livello il cui i Worms partono per il viaggio nel tempo, è possibile intravedere una DeLorean DMC-12 sulla destra della strada. Colpendola con una qualsiasi arma si otterrà un bonus segreto e si potrà vedere un'animazione identica a quella dei viaggi nel tempo del film. La macchina scomparirà lasciando delle fiamme sulla strada. * Nella serie televisiva I Griffin troviamo numerosi riferimenti alla saga: :* Nel 4º episodio della seconda stagione il cugino di Peter, Rufus Griffin è il protagonista di Black to the future, parodia di Ritorno al futuro. :* Nel 12º episodio della quarta stagione Peter si schianta contro un muro con una DeLorean nel tentativo di tornare al 1955. :* Nel 15º episodio della quarta stagione c'è una parodia della scena iniziale del secondo film, dove Doc e Marty vanno nel futuro. :* Nel 18º episodio della quinta stagione viene riproposta interamente la scena del ballo di Ritorno al futuro. Questa volta però è il cane Brian che si cimenta con la chitarra suonando il pezzo Earth Angel. :* Nel 4º episodio della settima stagione Peter ripete la scena famosa del film in cui Marty va a scuola, come sottofondo abbiamo la canzone The Power of Love. :* Nel 9º episodio della settima stagione Stewie rimane bloccato sul tetto, dopo una discussione con Brian arriva Marty e ripetono la scena della torre dell'orologio. :* Nel 3º episodio della settima stagione Stewie e Brian tornano indietro nel tempo e Stewie rimane coinvolto in un inseguimento a bordo di uno skateboard, durante tutta la scena possiamo sentire la colonna sonora originale del film. * Nel 16º episodio della seconda stagione della serie televisiva Fringe, ambientato nel 1985 in un universo parallelo, alcuni personaggi escono da un cinema dove hanno appena visto Ritorno al futuro, ma con protagonista Eric Stoltz (l'attore inizialmente scelto per la parte di Marty McFly, ma poi licenziato e sostituito da Michael J. Fox). * Nel film Il Signore degli Anelli - Le due Torri, durante il combattimento contro le armate dello stregone Saruman, l'elfo Legolas scende da una scalinata scivolando in piedi su uno scudo. L'inquadratura e la colonna sonora richiamano molto chiaramente le scene in cui Marty usa degli skateboard nella trilogia. * Nel cartone animato Disney Phineas e Ferb, nell'episodio Viaggio nel tempo i protagonisti (anche loro viaggiatori nel tempo) riescono a tornare al presente sfruttando l'elettricità ricevuta da un fulmine per alimentare la loro macchina del tempo. * Nel videogioco Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, tramite una mod è possibile inserire la DeLorean DMC-12 tra le auto presenti nel gioco. Tale auto riproduce anche il viaggio nel tempo, scomparendo dallo schermo e lasciando le strisce infuocate sull'asfalto, per riapparire poco dopo. * Nel videogioco Project Gotham Racing 4 per Xbox 360, tra le auto disponibili c'è la DeLorean DMC-12, la quale, se viene portata ad 88 miglia orarie durante un temporale, permette di sbloccare un obiettivo del gioco. * Nel videogioco Burnout Paradise, scaricando il "Legendary Cars Pack" è possibile guidare la DeLorean DMC-12. Premendo il tasto L3, l'auto inizierà a fluttuare nell'aria, e se usato il nitro, l'auto lascerà alle sue spalle due strisce di fuoco. * Nella serie televisiva Chuck, nell'episodio Chuck vs la DeLorean, uno dei protagonisti, Morgan, compra per l'appunto una DeLorean DMC-12, e alcuni suoi amici cercano di spiegare alla sua fidanzata il motivo del suo acquisto come «se ha trovato il plutonio a quest'ora potrebbe essere chissà dove. Probabilmente nel far west o nei dinosauri» Inoltre, quando si stavano riferendo al far west, è un altro riferimento a Ritorno al futuro - Parte III, ambientato per l'appunto nel far west. * Nel film Molto incinta, uno dei protagonisti, Ben, ironizza sul fatto di poter tornare indietro nel tempo e far sì che il "guaio" (ovvero il bambino concepito con la sconosciuta Alison) non fosse mai successo. Successivamente Ben chiede ad Alison, incinta di suo figlio, se non avesse mai pensato al fatto di veder comparire Doc con la Delorean, per chiedergli se volesse tornare indietro nel tempo ed evitare il concepimento del loro bambino. Alison e la sorella Debbie li osservano attonite senza capire di cosa parlino, mentre Pete, marito di Debbie, conclude con la citazione «dove stiamo andando non c'è bisogno di strade». * Nella serie televisiva My Name Is Earl, nel secondo episodio della seconda stagione Salti di Joy, il protagonista dice che suo fratello Randy rimane intrappolato nei meandri nel suo cervello quando guarda Ritorno al futuro. * Nella serie televisiva Modern Family, nel 1º episodio della seconda stagione, Auto vecchia, castello nuovo, Clare dice a Phil che per risollevarle il morale «ci vorrebbe una macchina del tempo», e Phil le risponde «dovrei prima scoprire come impedire a un cunicolo spazio-temporale di collassare su se stesso». Successivamente sulla macchina appare un cartello con scritto "Time Machine". * Nell'episodio Le origini segrete di Denzel Croker della serie TV d'animazione Due fantagenitori, prima che Timmy Turner arrivi negli anni ottanta grazie al suo scooter temporale, si vede una DeLorean DMC-12 partire lasciando strisce di fuoco. * Nell'episodio Bollino blu della serie TV Aiutami Hope!, Burt Chance fa esplicito riferimento al film, con una similitudine tra lo stesso e una condizione di internet nella loro casa. * Nell'ottava stagione della serie TV One Tree Hill il ragazzo della protagonista Brooke Davis fa un'affermazione riguardante i viaggi nel tempo, citando proprio Ritorno al futuro. * Nel film Un tuffo nel passato ci sono vari riferimenti al film. Sia il fatto che i protagonisti ritornano indietro nel tempo nello stesso anno in cui è ambientato il film nel presente, inoltre ad un certo punto vanno ad un ballo chiamato "Incanto sotto il mare", altro riferimento, e infine la loro macchina del tempo (una vasca idromassaggio) ha gli interruttori e i suoni identici a quelli della DeLorean in questo film. Inesattezze storiche * Il 5 novembre 1955 la famiglia Baines guarda alla televisione l'episodio L'uomo dallo spazio di The Honeymooners con Jackie Gleason e Art Carney, episodio che però venne trasmesso solo il 31 dicembre 1955. * Il modello di chitarra utilizzato da Marty per suonare al ballo è una Gibson ES-335, entrata in commercio nel 1959, quattro anni dopo la scena del film. * Doc nel 1955 indossa scarpe con allacciatura in velcro, che però furono messe in commercio solo nel 1967. Altri media L'uscita del film è stata accompagnata da un romanzo, scritto da George Gipe, basato sulla sceneggiatura della pellicola. La trama è pressoché inalterata, tranne che per pochi particolari (per esempio, Marty da del Lei a Doc). Note Altri progetti ''}} Collegamenti esterni * * Categoria:Film commedia fantascientifica Categoria:Film sui viaggi nel tempo 1 Categoria:Film diretti da Robert Zemeckis bg:Завръщане в бъдещето br:Back to the Future cs:Návrat do budoucnosti cy:Back to the Future da:Tilbage til fremtiden de:Zurück in die Zukunft (Film) en:Back to the Future eo:Back to the Future es:Back to the Future fi:Paluu tulevaisuuteen fr:Retour vers le futur he:בחזרה לעתיד hi:बैक टू द फ़्यूचर hr:Povratak u budućnost hu:Vissza a jövőbe is:Aftur til framtíðar ja:バック・トゥ・ザ・フューチャー kn:ಬ್ಯಾಕ್ ಟು ದಿ ಫ್ಯೂಚರ್ ko:백 투 더 퓨처 la:Back to the Future mr:बॅक टू द फ्युचर (चित्रपट) ms:Back to the Future nah:Back To The Future nl:Back to the Future (film) pl:Powrót do przyszłości ro:Înapoi în viitor ru:Назад в будущее (фильм) sv:Tillbaka till framtiden th:เจาะเวลาหาอดีต tr:Geleceğe Dönüş zh:回到未来